No More Secrets
by booknerding
Summary: This is a fanfiction about what happens after Sophie chooses Fitz. The ships in here are: Sophitz, Bam/Tiana, and Denh. Don't read if you haven't read Lodestar yet, but otherwise please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome, and appreciated. I am not Shannon Messenger, nor will I ever be.
1. Chapter 1: A Very Special Day

_Sophie looked at Fitz and saw a future. A future she was in. No one knew the feelings she had for him. Sophie was torn. Dex and Keefe were such good friends, but she knew that they both didn't want to settle for being just friends. She knew that Keefe really liked her, but what she didn't know was that he knew that Fitz did too, and felt like competition._

 _Fitz was perfect. He was not only extremely good-looking, but very kind and compassionate. Sophie didn't want Fitz to think that she only liked him for his looks. Rather, she liked him because he was the very first person she met that genuinely wanted to be her companion. Fitz introduced her to a life she never even thought of living. Now, she had more friends that she could count and parents that loved her beyond themselves._

Sophie was walking around in one of the meadows in Havenfield. She enjoyed these walks, and sometimes she would bring along a bowl of starkflower stew for Calla's tree. However, sometimes it made her sad to be in a meadow, for they reminded her of Silveny, Greyfell, and Goldenrye. She missed them.

While lost in her thoughts a voice came up behind her. "Hey, Sophie. Are you okay?" Sophie whirled around to find Fitz staring at her.

"No, I mean, yes," Sophie said, sighing.

"Um, I don't think so. You feel stressed, anxious and embarrassed, so come on, fess up," countered Fitz, pinpointing her emotions perfectly. Those Cognate exercises had really paid off.

"Let's go sit by that willow and we can talk," Fitz said, gently guiding her to a little clearing with a tall, beautiful, leafy willow. A gentle waterfall washed over some rocks. Sophie felt jittery, being alone with Fitz, talking about feelings.

They sat down. "So...what's wrong?" asked Fitz, whisking away some of that gorgeous hair out of his face, revealing his incredible eyes. Sophie hesitated at first, lost in his gaze. "Um, nothing, why?" She finally responded. Fitz replied, "I can feel that something is wrong. So, will you tell me, or do I have to read your mind? Sophie groaned.

"Don't even think about it."

"Okay, I guess I have to then."

"Oh no no no no no no n-"

"Whoa...is this true? Do you like me?" Fitz asked in a hushed voice. Sophie blushed furiously. and hid behind her long hair. She had hoped he wouldn't do that. Fitz stared at Sophie in shock. "Is this true?" Fitz whispered hesitantly. "Yes," Sophie replied, equally softly. Seeing her anxious expression, Fitz started laughing. At her confused (and slightly annoyed) expression, Fitz tried to explain. "Don't worry Sophie, I like you too. I'm laughing because all this time we've been super scared because we didn't know we liked each other."

Sophie gasped in surprise. Could it be true? "Yes, it is true," Fitz said gently, recovered from his laughing fit. Sophie blushed. She must have said that out loud. Fitz turned to face her and gently cupped her face in his hands. Feeling emboldened with her new knowledge, Sophie tilted her head up and closed the distance between them.

Sophie could tell that Fitz was surprised, but after he recovered from the shock, he began to kiss her back, their mouths moving as one. After a few seconds, Sophie pulled back, gasping for air and reeling from what she had done. As she began to apologize, Fitz silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. "Don't worry Sophie, it's fine. Remember, I like you too." Sophie sighed in relief.

"Now, aren't you glad you finally overcame your fear and told me?"

"Definitely."

"Can we agree to not keep any secrets from each other, using this as an example?"

"Of course, no more secrets. Ever."

Satisfied, Fitz pulled her in for another kiss.

 **Please review! Thanks. I'm transferring this from Wattpad, where I have 7 chapters written and another in the making.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and Cofessions

Days later, Edaline was rushing all over the house, frantically trying to clean. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Edaline yelled to Sophie, Dex and Grady. "Don't worry, Edaline, we're getting to it. But it's only the Vackers that are coming over..." Sophie reassured. Dex grimaced. "Don't forget Keefe too." Grady laughed. "Oops, I forgot. Thanks Dex." Edaline still steamed. "I still think our house should look presentable. Alden may be your friend, but he is an Emissary! Plus, your friends Tam and Linh are coming over too."

Sophie laughed with the others, but inside, she was scared to death. She planned to tell Keefe and Dex about the feelings Fitz and she had for each other, and that was going to be difficult. She might lose them as friends, but she couldn't keep things from them. Sophie hadn't seen Fitz for over a week, but she couldn't wait. All too soon, the guests arrived.

"Hey, Sophie! Hi, Dex, Grady, and Edaline!" greeted Keefe. He winked at Sophie, which made her blush. _I wonder what he'll think of me once I tell him about me and Fitz._ She sighed, dreading the encounter.

All her worries dissipated when the Vackers came through the door. Fitz was standing in the doorway, looking even more perfect than ever. His eyes that seemed more piercing than the last time she saw them, and his wonderfully windswept hair. Sophie's heart pounded when he looked at her. He smiled and strode up to her. "Hi, Sophie."

"H...hi, Fitz." she stuttered. _Are you going to tell them about us?_ Fitz transmitted to her. She winced inwardly, thinking of the possible disaster that could follow. _Yes, I am._ She replied back. He looked grave. Sophie knew what he was thinking even without using her telepathy. She knew he was thinking about Biana.

As if on cue, Biana strode up and hugged Sophie. "It has been sooo long since I saw you!" Sophie replied excitedly, "Yeah! I missed you, Biana! We totally should have a girl's night out! We can invite Linh too!" Sophie suggested. Biana replied, "We totally should!" Then, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Bangs Boy." Keefe grumbled. Sophie sighed, "I'll answer it." She opened the door and saw Tam and Linh standing there. "Come in! It's good to see you both!" she greeted them.

"Thanks, Sophie. Sorry we're late," said Tam. Biana came in the room. Sophie saw Tam sneak a glance at her, she thought his cheeks started to redden. Linh caught her eye and snickered. She saw it too.

"Dinnertime!" yelled Grady. Keefe was already in a seat. Sophie wanted to sit next to Fitz, but suddenly Biana came and sat next to her. Linh took a seat between Sophie and Keefe. Sophie thought she saw him blush, but it was gone so quick that she told herself that she must've imagined it. Fitz took a seat next to Biana. _I wish I was sitting next to you,_ transmitted Fitz.

 _Yeah, me too._

 _When do you plan to tell them?_

 _After dinner._

 _What about dessert?_

 _Oh yeah, we just can't miss Edaline's custard bursts._ She saw him smile.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Biana asked. Sophie snapped back to reality, not that she wanted to, she could stare into Fitz's eyes all day. "Uh, no," Fitz answered for her. _Thanks._ Sophie transmitted. _No problem, I have your back._ Biana looked at them and shrugged. Sophie sighed.

After pleasant conversations between the adults, Edaline brought in the custard bursts. Sophie had butterflies in her stomach. Only a few delicious bites before she had to tell them. Keefe burped, interrupting her thoughts. "EEEEEWWWWW!" screamed Biana, Sophie, and Linh at the same time. Keefe smiled, seeming very proud of what he accomplished.

Later in the meal, Sophie looked around and saw that all her friends had finished eating. She swallowed hard, nervous. "Hey, Edaline, I need to talk to my friends about something, would it be okay if we were excused?"

"Of course, dear, is something wrong?"

"No, just something private."

"Okay, but come to us if it gets out of hand." Edaline shooed them away. Sophie led her friends up to her room. "What's up?" asked Linh. Sophie sighed. "I need to tell you guys something. Fitz and I kissed about two weeks ago. There was a collective gasp in the room. Sophie didn't know if it was from shock or horror. She continued, "I wanted to tell you guys, but I didn't know how you would react.

Sophie paused and looked around, trying to gauge her friends' reactions. Biana squealed with delight. Keefe was standing, stoic, with no expressions that gave his feelings away. Fitz was standing beside her, holding her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Linh's eyes shone. "I'm so happy! I knew that this would happen sometime! Tam and I betted." Linh confessed, embarrassed. Tam looked very ashamed. Sophie managed a very weak, tentative smile.

"Keefe, what about you?" Fitz asked. Keefe looked at Linh, then turned to Sophie.

"I am very happy for you." Keefe smiled.

"Wait, didn't you like me, though?" inquired Sophie, confused.

"What? No! I never liked you, um, wow, that came out wrong, I mean I never, there's someone else," said Keefe, not-so-subtly glancing at Linh. She smiled and blushed.

"I like Linh." said Keefe very simply, and ran out the room. Linh raced after him.

Dex just stared after them, he looked at Sophie. "I'm sorry, I am really happy for you, I just really liked you, Sophie. I don't know what to do." Tears streaked his cheeks as he backed out of the room. Once out of the doorway, he turned and ran out.

A tear traced its way down Sophie's cheek. She loved Dex like a brother; she hated seeing his feelings hurt. "I am so stupid, I should have talked to him myself, but I didn't, she said. "Don't worry, he will always be your friend, like you'll always be his," comforted Biana.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting out Feelings

Linh saw Keefe run into a pasture. She was surprised when he admitted he liked her, but she felt no feelings for him. Secretly, she really liked Fitz., but she knew in Fitz's eyes that he had lost his heart to Sophie. She was happy for Sophie, honestly! However, that didn't mean that it still stung. Crying inside, she raced after Keefe.

Keefe sat on a bench overlooking a lake. Without turning around, he said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Linh replied, "Why yes, it is," sitting down beside him. She saw him slide his hand into hers. Linh flinched.

Keefe turned around. "I really like you, Linh, and I want to know if you like me."

"Keefe, you are a good friend, but my feelings don't lie with you. I'm sorry," Linh said. Seeing the pain and hurt in Keefe's eyes, Linh almost regretted saying it.

"I feel really weird now. I will always like you, Linh, even if you don't feel the same. Who's the guy you like?" Keefe asked.

Linh blushed, trying to hide her emotions, but there's so much you can do to an empath. "I like Fitz."

"Ouch. That must hurt."

"It does, but Sophie is my friend and I will support her." A single tear escaped her eye.

"Linh, I'm sorry, I should never have told you my feelings. I'm just making this harder." With that, Keefe stood up and walked away. Linh didn't contradict or stop him. She got up and walked away.

On the other side of the lake, Dex thought, _Why did Sophie not see my feelings? I've been trying to make it as obvious as possible. Why did Fitz have to like her back? How could I be so stupid? Maybe I should just...give up._ Dex was crying to himself. He heard soft crying coming from the bench opposite him. He walked towards it, and saw Linh crying into her hands. "Are you okay?" asked Dex shakily. Linh looked up.

"Oh, hi, Dex, I didn't know you were there. I'm just upset." Linh said, standing up to face Dex.

"Yeah, I get it. I really liked Sophie," Dex felt more sadness welling up inside him.

Linh looked at him and smiled sadly. "You and I have much more in common than I thought. I really like Fitz. Keefe likes me. I don't like Keefe, but I don't want to hurt his feelings either," she sighed and looked across the lake. Linh looked into Dex's eyes. He felt a little thump in his chest when he looked at her silvery blue eyes.

"I know what you mean." Dex looked away, confused. _What's happening to me?_

Linh went on. "I feel like that no matter what I do, I just make it worse."

"You never do that!" blurted Dex. He blushed.

Linh looked surprised. "Thank you, Dex. But you can't change how I feel. I should probably head back. Are you coming?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going to wait here." Dex said.

The moment it left his mouth, he regretted it, wanting to spend time with Linh. He watched Linh walk back toward Edaline and Grady's house. Dex sighed. _Will I ever sort out my feelings again?_ He looked across the lake. The water seemed to sparkle and dance. _Oh, well. I'll just have to get this under control...somehow._ After a few minutes, he turned and walked back to the house.

A little while later, it was time for the guests to go home, but no one wanted to be the first to go. The adults looked happy enough, but Dex looked down at his shoes. Sophie was standing very close to Fitz, and Keefe was still missing. Linh was standing by Tam, who was standing next to Biana, who looked flushed.

Biana looked at Tam. She found that she loved his bangs and eyes. The silver at the tips of his bangs shone, complimenting his dark hair. Tam caught Biana staring at him, she saw his eyes bore into hers. Biana stared right back, but it was so intense that she had to look away.

"Linh, I'll be right back." Tam quietly whispered to his sister.

She replied, "Okay," looking dazed.

Tam looked at Biana and signaled her to follow him. Biana walked behind him.

"What's this about, Tam?" Biana asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Tam replied, "I think you know, don't you? I'll still tell you. I have liked you ever since Sophie introduced us. You never saw me sneak a glance at you, but I thought you were the most beautiful girl that I'd ever seen. When I got to know you better, I realized we had a lot in common, and I started to like you a lot more, once I saw your personality. I mean, we have our differences, but I still really like you."

Tam looked at Biana with such compassion, her heart melted. Shakily, she replied, "Tam, I may have not liked you as long, but I do just as much. I had no idea you felt that way. I want you to know that when my parents ever allow me to go out, you'll be my very first choice." Without losing courage, Biana leaned forward and kissed Tam.

Suddenly, they heard Fitz yelling for Biana to come down. Biana stepped back with a shy smile. Tam stood there, spellbound, as Biana walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations with Siblings

**A/N:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thank you so much! Thanks for letting me know about that; did I get it fixed? I wasn't really sure which paragraoph you were talking about.**

 **BlackSwanGirl: What were you nervous about? Yeah, I know, Linh and Keefe IS weird. Sorry, but I love Tiana, so no changing that...BUT YOU'RE RIGHT! SOPHITZ IS AWESOME.**

 **Guest: I know, I LOVE Sophitz too! Eh, Biana and Keefe...I just don't really like them together. Linh and Keefe...eh, I feel like there's better people for them to be with. Thank you SO much for stating what you think in a kind and helpful way, instead of just yelling at me.**

 **booksaremylife: I LOVE your username! On Wattpad, it's called No More Secrets: A Sophitz Story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Aw, thanks! I don't plan to discontinue this, ever. At worst, I might cut it a little short, but I'll at least give you an ending. :)**

 **Guest: Okay. Do you have any ideas on how to fix this? I've gotten many reviews on Wattpad saying this too, so I'd like to fix it.**

 **Well, don't waste any time. Here's the chapter!**

After light-leaping home, Biana went straight to her room. She sat at the edge of her bed and thought about her growing attachment to Tam. As she was thinking, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she called. Fitz entered the room. He took a seat on her bed. As the silence became unbearable, Biana asked, "Fitz, why are you h-?"

"I could tell something was wrong, and I wanted to know what it was."

"Oh."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll have to pry it out of you."

"Ugh, fine! I'll tell you."

Biana groaned and put her head in her hands. Brothers could be so annoying sometimes.

Fitz prompted, "So…?" and nudged Biana.

She took a deep breath. "I, um, really like Tam. You saw how he pulled me aside today right before he left, right?" Fitz nodded. Biana continued. "Well, he took me to Sophie's room, and, um, told me he really, really likes me. Then, um, I said that I did too, which I do, and I kind of, um." She paused.

Fitz said, "You kind of what?"

Biana sighed and said "I kind of, uh, kissed him?" The last few words came out as a squeak. Fitz stared at her, then started laughing. Biana blushed, embarrassed that she had just said that to Fitz, her brother!

Finally, Fitz stopped laughing. He said to Biana, "Linh and I thought that you guys would never get together!"

"What?"

"We should celebrate this momentous occasion."

With that, Fitz ran over to the door, opened it, and yelled, "HEY MOM AND DAD! BIANA KISSED SOMEONE!" Biana was mortified. She knew that any minute, her mom would run up and press for details. Sure enough, after 13.6 seconds, (not that anyone was counting), Della ran into the room. Before she could say a thing, Biana asked, "Mom, can we talk about this somewhere else?" glaring at Fitz, who was clearly eavesdropping.

"Oh, of course," Della said, and dragged Biana to her office.

At the Song's house, Linh had tied Tam up, literally. Tam sighed. He knew that there was no getting out of this. "You know, Tam, I think hot pink is definitely your color, along with lime green, and bright orange," Linh remarked, pleased with her handiwork.

"NO," Tam deadpanned.

Linh snorted. "Well, I was just thinking that you would like those colors... "

"Linh, what do you want?"

"Oh, I just want you to tell me why you pulled Biana aside right before we left."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you have a teddy bear named Captain Cuddly."

"Come on Linh, who would believe that?"

"Oh, I could probably find a pink teddy bear somewhere and show them that! I bet Biana would like that."

At the mention of Biana's name, Tam froze. "Fine! I'll tell." Linh smirked. She knew that she could get him to cave eventually.

Tam steadied himself, bracing for the inevitable teasing to come. "I pulled Biana over to tell her, that, um, ugh, this is embarrassing, I really like her?" Linh gasped. Tam smiled secretly, relieved that he didn't have to share the part where Biana kissed him...Linh looked at him disapprovingly.

"I know that there is SOMETHING you aren't telling me. Now, spill."

Tam muttered, "Argh, is is awkward. I know you'll bug me about this-"

Linh shook her head. "Uh, yeah," she said.

"So here," Tam continued. "Biana kissed me." The last few words were whispered.

Linh shrieked, "BIANA KISSED YOU? EEEEKKKK I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Tam glared at his sister. "Shhhh!" he whispered.

"Now that I told you, would you untie me?"

"Hmm, I don't think I want to-"

"Linh, untie me now or I will tell everyone about Princess Sparkles."

"Who is that?"

"Oh, just your IMAGINARY stuffed unicorn."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

Tam reached over and grabbed his imparter and tried to hail Sophie. He succeeded, and Sophie's face appeared on the screen, but before he could say anything, Linh covered his mouth with his hand. Tam promptly licked her hand, but that didn't seem to faze Linh, probably because she was a hydrokinetic. "Yes, Tam?" Sophie said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Linh said, interrupting her brother.

"Okay, um, well I guess I'll go now," Sophie waved goodbye.

Linh sighed with relief. "That was close," she said. "I get the point. I'll untie you."


	5. Chapter 5: Telling the Parents

**booksaremylife: I. Love. Your. Username! I'ts the best. I had fun writing that part. I could totally imagine Sophie's face. :)**

 **Aria Ren Blair: Yay! I can actually talk to you now! I'm SO glad you made a Wattpad account. Yes, Sophitz is awesome, I agree.**

 **Ellie: I know, that part was funny, wasn't it?**

 **Glittery-Icecream: Yeah, Keefe probably wouldn't like Linh. I know, I need to come up with an OC for him. I'll let you come up with her if you want!**

 **lovelunalovegood: Thanks for your advice! No, there will definitely be more. I'm thinking 30+ chapters or so?**

Sitting on her bed, Sophie heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she yelled.

Edaline stepped in. "Hey, I was just going to let you know that the Vackers are coming for dinner. They'll be here in a little bit."

"Okay, thanks!" After seeing Edaline leave, Sophie grabbed her Imparter and hailed Fitz.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Fitz, you know that you're coming over today for dinner, right?"

"What?! No, I didn't."

"I didn't know until a few minutes ago, Edaline just told me."

"Well, this might be a good time to tell our parents about us..."

"Yeah, but won't Biana be there?"

"She'll know not to amplify the awkwardness and embarrassment."

"Okay. Wait, so are we really doing this?"

"I think we should."

"Okay-"

Just then, they heard someone yell, "Fitz! Time to go!" Fitz jumped and ran out of his room.

"Well, bye then," Sophie said, talking to empty space. After talking with Fitz, Sophie jumped off her bed and ran downstairs.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sophie shouted to Edaline. Opening the door, she saw the Vackers standing there.

"Hi," Fitz greeted her.

"Hi," Sophie replied. "Um, do you want to come in?" Sophie asked awkwardly.

"Um, sure." Sophie led them inside. Fitz pulled Sophie over to the side. _Are you okay?_

 _Yeah, just nervous I guess._

 _Oh, me too._

 _What do you think they'll do?_

 _I don't know._

 _Fitz..._

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

Fitz smiled. _I love you too_ , he transmitted. Biana caught his eye and motioned for him to come back. "Dinner's about to start!" As if on cue, everyone started to sit down. The gnomes brought out the food, setting it on the table. Everyone started eating. Sophie, however, could barely eat anything, she was so nervous. When everyone was done, Sophie stood up.

"Um, hi," she said as everyone's heads turned towards her in confusion.

"Sophie? What is it?" Edaline worried anxiously.

"We have to tell you something." Fitz answered for her. He put an arm around Sophie, as if reminding her that no matter what, he would be there for her.

"Fitz? Is something wrong?" Alden inquired.

Sophie jumped in. "No, it's just, um, Fitz and I, kind of, figured out we, um, really really like each other?" Sophie squeaked, blushed furiously.

"You guys what?" Biana asked mischievously.

This time, Fitz answered. "Sophie and I love each other, and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise. No offense, of course," he hurriedly added, glancing at his parents who were watching with smiles on their faces.

Grady and Edaline beamed. "I'm so glad you finally decided! Fitz, you would have been my favorite, except Dex is my nephew, so..."

Fitz laughed. "Thank you, Edaline. That means a lot."

Grady added, "You're much better than that Sencen boy." At this Fitz sobered, remembering Keefe and what he had done. Sophie, seeing Fitz's sober expression, tried to steer the subject away from Keefe.

"Wait, so what are you saying?"

"Why, we're trying to give you our permission to date Fitz, of course."

"What?! But I'm not 16 yet!"

"I know most people wait until they get their matchmaking scrolls, but you don't have to."

"Really? I thought I had to!"

Edaline laughed. "No, you don't have to unless you want to."

Fitz stepped forwards. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You, as Sophie's parents, will let me date your daughter?"

Grady smiled, seeing Fitz's incredulous expression. "Yes, that is exactly what we're doing. But, you have to make sure your parents approve first."

"Of course we do!" Della gushed. "We love Sophie!"

Sophie, still not fully understanding what had happened, asked, "Wait, so Fitz and I can really date?"

Della sighed. "Yes, Sophie, you and Fitz can date."

Biana squealed. "Yay! Sophie, I need to take you shopping. I mean, not like I didn't before, but especially now, when you and Fitz are dating!"

Sophie sighed. It seemed like there was no getting out of this one.

A little while later, the Vackers were about to head home. Before they left, however, Fitz pulled Sophie over and kissed her. Hearing Biana snicker, they quickly broke apart, both blushing furiously.

Della rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone, Biana." Fitz shot a grateful look at his mother. Alden called for them to leave. Fitz looked back at Sophie. I love you, he transmitted. Sophie blushed, and transmitted back, I love you more.


	6. Chapter 6: Still in Shock

**Oh. My. Goodness! I have NO idea what happened! I was super confused at seeing everyone asking what all the code was about, and assumed it was a joke. To be honest, it was kind of funny when I decided to see what everyone was talking about, and I saw this bunch of gibberish! Well, anyways, here's the REVISED 6th chapter. Hopefully this won't happen again...**

Sophie had just finished getting ready for her morning when Biana hailed her via Imparter. Sophie sighed, and picked it up. Instantly, Biana's very excited face popped up. "Sophie! I thought you would be sleeping!" Sophie smiled, infected by Biana's enthusiasm.

"No, I just got up. What is it?"

"What do you mean, what is it? Do you remember NOTHING about last night?"

Sophie blushed. "Well, yeah, but…"

"But? Your parents just gave you permission to date Fitz, and THIS is how you react?"

"Well, it's not like he asked me out or anything….he might not even want to date me so soon-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN'T WANT TO DATE YOU SO SOON?"

"Whoa, calm down Miss I'm-So-Excited-About-Your-Love-Life. I mean, we're not even 16 yet, and maybe we won't even get on each other's lists…"

"Sophie. When Fitz woke up this morning, he couldn't stop talking about you."

"Seriously? I can't imagine him doing that."

"It was pretty funny. Hey, I'll go get him! Be right back."

"Oh no no no no no no no you don't have to do that-"

While Sophie was frantically trying to stop Biana, who had left the room, Fitz appeared on the screen. "Oh...hi, Fitz." Sophie blushed.

"Hi Sophie! I can't believe our parents said that last night!"

Sophie smiled. "Me neither! I mean, I had kind of guessed Della's reaction, but Edaline was so….excited! I've never seen her like that, ever."

"Yeah, she was pretty animated, wasn't she?"

"She was. I think it was on purpose because she spared Grady from having to talk."

"Alden didn't talk much either. I think they were slightly embarrased or just wanted their wives to handle the situation."

"I think they were just embarrassed."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"I was wondering if, um, you wanted to go to out to dinner with me?"

"Oh, sure! I'd love to."

"Great! Um, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
"I think six in the evening would work, but I'll have to check with Grady and Edaline.

"Okay, great!"

Fitz and Sophie sat in somewhat awkward silence for a minute. Biana, who had been eavesdropping, heard the conversation stop and decided it was time to re-enter the the room. Opening the door, she asked "So, are you guys done?"

Blushing, Sophie replied, "Yeah, why?" Biana smiled impishly.

"Because, I think we should hail Dex, Tam, Linh, and Keefe and start some games, such as Truth or Dare."


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

Sophie groaned inwardly, dreading the thought of playing Truth or Dare. But, she nodded her head in acceptance, begging with her eyes for Fitz to do the same. Fitz sighed, probably remembering what had happened the LAST time they played, but seeing Sophie's hopeful face, he caved and nodded. Biana grinned excitedly, and told Sophie to come to Everglen that afternoon. Then, she faded from the screen, signaling that she had left the conversation. Sophie sighed, and began to pack.

Several hours later, Sophie, Linh, Dex, Tam, and Keefe were at Everglen. Biana, who had been ferociously cleaning her room in preparation, finally came downstairs, along with Fitz. "Who's ready for some Truth or Dare?" she asked. Everyone groaned, but nodded their heads in acceptance. Biana frowned, not happy with their glum expressions. Deciding to ignore the evident lack of enthusiasm, she dragged everyone to her room.

Once there, she sat on one of the beanbag chairs she had arranged in a circle. Waving for everyone to follow suit, she smiled mischievously and asked "Who wants to go first?" Linh timidly raised her hand. "Um, I will, I guess." Biana grinned. "Okay, great. Before we start, I need to go over some rules. First, if you don't answer a truth, or we find out that you were lying, you have to let me give you a makeover."

When everyone protested, she sighed, and said "Fine. You don't have to let me give you a makeover, but you do have to dye your hair a color that the person who asked you can choose. Don't worry, the dye is temporary. It'll wear off by tomorrow morning. If you refuse a dare, you have to either roll in alicorn poop or let me give you a makeover. Oh, and you can't ask the person who just asked you. Sound fair?" Everyone nodded in agreement "Great. Okay, let's get started!

"Linh, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll take truth."

"Okay. Do you like Keefe?"

"Oh. Um, no."

"Okay. That's what I thought."

Linh looked around, and her eyes settled on Dex.

"Dex. Truth or dare?"

"Oh no. Dare, definitely."

"I dare you to tell Bex your most embarrassing secret."

"Wait, not Lex or Rex?"

"No. Just Bex. You also don't have to tell us….yet."

"Okay, fine."

Dex grabbed his Imparter and hailed his sister. "Um, hi Bex," he said when she answered. "Listen, don't tell anyone this, but…" The rest was whispered so that no one could hear. When he was done, he rejoined the circle, blushing furiously. "Um, Keefe. Truth or Dare?" Keefe smirked.

"Dare, of course."

"I dare you to roll in alicorn poop."

"But I have to do that if I refuse!"

"Exactly."

"Fine."

Sophie light-leaped everyone to Havenfield, where Silveney's enclosure used to be. It still had some alicorn poop, but it was old, and REALLY stinky, which made it better for everybody EXCEPT Keefe. "Really? This is like the worst dare ever." "Oh, are you chicken?" Fitz said, smirking. "NO it's just that IT'S ALICORN POOP AND IT'S STINKY!" Keefe wailed.

Sophie sighed, getting impatient. "JUST DO IT KEEFE!" Everybody stared at her. "Ugh FINE!" Keefe grumbled. He carefully lay down in the poop and kinda shook around. As he started to get up, Sophie gingerly walked over and pushed him around in the poop. "THERE. Now your dare is done," Dex shouted gleefully.

Keefe got a weird look on his face. Then he started wailing. "MY HAIR! IT'S RUINED!" He dramatically sobbed. Trying not to show his laughter, Fitz walked over and light leaped Keefe back to Everglen, where he could take a shower in one of its many bathrooms. "Well, that was an interesting dare," said Tam.

When Keefe was done with his shower, he rejoined the circle with an evil grin on his face. "Uh oh," whispered Biana. "I think you made him mad," Sophie whispered to Dex. Keefe looked around the circle, contemplating who he would choose to become his victim. His eyes settled on Biana, twinkling mischievously.

"Biana. Truth. Or. Dare."

"Um, truth. There is no way I am accepting a dare from you."

"Okay. Tell us, Biana, what your biggest or least known secret?"

"Ugh. The least known would probably be…."

After much deliberation, Biana decided on one that must have been VERY embarrassing, because her face was bright red. "Do I HAVE to say the least known?" she whined. Keefe smirked. "Yes, you do." Groaning, Biana replied "Oh FINE. My least known secret is that…" The rest was whispered to softly that no one could hear. "What was that? I didn't hear you," Keefe said. Biana smiled. "You just said that I had to tell it, not that you had to be able to hear it! I love loopholes."

Keefe groaned. "I should have known you would have found a way out…." he mumbled. Biana grinned. "Well, actually, Sophie helped me a little….thanks Sophie!" Sophie smiled. "You're welcome," she said. Just then, Della came in. "Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt, but we have mallowmelt downstairs…." At that, everyone except Biana jumped up and ran downstairs to eat. Biana sighed. _Well, we can finish the game later…._ She jumped up and ran downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Base Quest

**I am officially a terrible person for not updating in almost a month. So. Sorry. Not to try and downplay the SUPER LONG wait time or anything, but our house is being rewired, and so the power was out for a week, and then we went camping the next week...it's crazy over here. Anyhow, onto the review responses! Or...review response...**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Yay! You get a medal AND a cookie for being the ONE AND ONLY reviewer. *hands you cookie and medal through the computer screen* Sorry, they don't finish Truth or Dare in this chapter, but they will later! Um...as long as I don't forget...if I do, please remind me! Again, thank you for taking the time to review. On to chapter 8!**

While they were eating mallowmelt, Biana had an idea. She squealed, "Guys! Let's all hail our parents and see if we can have a sleepover! Wait, that's okay, right, Mom?" Della nodded, preoccupied with something that Alden was telling her. Everyone smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, that'll be...great?" Tam said questioningly.

Sophie groaned. "Tam! It'll be so fun! Come on, I'll hail Grady and Edaline." She ran upstairs, stayed for a minute, and hailed Grady and Edaline with her Imparter.

"Hi Mom! I was wondering if I could stay for a sleepover at the Vackers."

"Oh, that'd be fine." Edaline replied back, smiling a little.  
"Okay, great! See you later!" Sophie said, grinning.

"You too. Oh, and please try to be back by lunch tomorrow."

"Sure. Bye!" Sophie hung up.

Sophie ran downstairs and exclaimed excitedly, "My mom said yes!"

Dex smiled. "So did mine."

Keefe looked glum. "My parents won't care either way," he said dejectedly.

"Ours won't either," Tam and Linh said.

"Oh….well, that's great! We all can stay!" Biana said, trying to revive the conversation.

"Yeah, it is!" Sophie said.

Biana grinned. "I know! I should give all of you makeovers!"

Everyone groaned. "Come on. It isn't THAT bad! Remember how Dex looked after LAST time!" Dex blushed.

"What happened last time?" Linh asked.

Biana opened her mouth to answer, but Dex interrupted, saying "Um, nothing! Nothing happened last time." Everyone except Dex laughed.

"Okay, sure. We can go with nothing. ANYWAYS, who wants a makeover?" Biana asked.

Sophie timidly replied, "Um, how about we...save the makeovers for later and play base quest instead?"

Linh interrupted. "Isn't that for even numbers only?"

Sophie answered, "Yeah, but we can make one team of three and one team of four. The team of three can quest first."

Linh nodded, understanding. "Yes, let's play Base Quest!"

Biana sighed. "Fine, but we have to get makeovers later. And then, we need to finish Truth or Dare" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, what are the teams?" Keefe asked.

"How about girls against boys?" Biana asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"That's no fair! You have Sophie, and Sophie always wins!" Fitz protested.

Sophie blushed. "Well, not every time…" she muttered.

Biana laughed. "No, it's fair because you have one extra person."

Fitz groaned. "Fine."

Sophie said, "Okay, everyone outside for Base Quest!" Everyone filed outside.

"Okay boys, choose your base!"

The boys went off to one side to decide what their base was. When they got back, Dex proudly announced, "Our base is that tree there," he said, pointing to a tree surrounded by flowers.

"Okay. Who's guarding?"

"Um, I think Fitz is."

"Okay."

The girls started sneaking towards the boy's base. Sophie transmitted, _Okay. I got past Fitz's blocking, here's the plan. Keefe is going after me, Tam is going after Biana., Dex is trying to get you, Linh. Fitz is definitely guarding the base. How about I go up ahead and try to sneak up on them?_

Biana thought back _, No, I should go first because I'm a Vanisher!_

Sophie replied, _No, because Fitz can track your thoughts, while I can block mine from him._ Biana sighed in reluctant agreement.

Sophie transmitted to Linh, _Okay, so I'm going to sneak up ahead and try to get to their base._

Linh nodded. _Okay,_ she thought back _._

Sophie started to creep behind bushed as duck behind trees. All of a sudden, she froze. Someone was behind her! She slowly turned around and saw...Biana! "What are you doing here?" Sophie hissed.

"Well, I thought it might help to have me, being a Vanisher and all."

"Oh, you're right, Come on, let's get them!"

As Sophie tracked the boys, she noticed that they were getting a little bit too close for comfort. _Linh! Dex, at 7 o'clock!_ At Sophie's transmission, Linh whirled around and tagged Dex. He pouted. "It's not fair! Sophie told you!" Linh smirked.

"Well, special abilities are allowed..."

"Oh, fine."

Linh thought back to Sophie, I got him!

She replied, Good job! Now, just try and keep him out of the way.

Suddenly, Sophie heard a crackle in the bushes. Sensing it was Tam, she hid behind a tree. _Biana! Watch out!_ Biana nodded. _I will, thanks._ She turned invisible, just a few seconds before Tam came stumbling out of the bushes. "Ugh. I knew I saw her here just a moment ago. She must have tur-" Biana tapped his shoulder.

"Got you!" she crowed triumphantly.

Tam groaned. "I should have known..." he grumbled. _Sophie! Go get Keefe and Fitz!_ Oblivious to their mental conversation, Tam smiled. "Well, at least I have you to myself. You know, I was thinking about what you said earlier..." Biana blushed. _Sophie! Get out of here!_ Sophie, who was trying to contain her laughter, obeyed, slipping away into the bushes.

Soon, she heard Keefe's clumsy attempts to be silent. She laughed inwardly, and snuck around to the bush just behind him. "Keefe, you still need to work on your tramping-through-the-bush skills," she said as she poked his shoulder.

"What? I thought I was doing pretty well," he defended.

"Sure, whatever you think," Sophie laughed. "Now, to find the base."

In a sudden burst of recognition, she realized that the base was just behind a tree next to her. She walked around, and, seeing Fitz, laughed. He was just sitting on a bench nearby, resigned to the fact that the girls would win no matter what.

Sophie touched their base, then cleared her throat. Fitz turned, sighing, to Sophie. "Took you long enough," he teased. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone could have tried just a little bit harder to stop me..."

"Why should I, when I know that you'd win anyway?" Fitz said in mock depression. "You could let US win once, right?"

"Oh, does poor Fitz feel sad?"

"Oh, maybe he just needs something to cheer him up."

By this, they were inches apart. Sophie sighed. "Oh, fine." Standing on her toes, she tilted her head and kissed him.

After about a minute, Biana came to the base, dragging Tam with her. "Seriously?" she said, rolling her eyes. Sophie blushed, and pulled away from Fitz's embrace. "Let's just go in and set up our sleeping bags," she said.


	9. Chapter 9: Makeover Time

**And...done! I'm very proud to say that the number of reviews has increased from ONE review to THREE! There's still room for improvement, but three is much preferable to one. I'm also happy to announce that the number of words for the chapter alone is almost 1900! Altogether, it's about 2100. Anyways, onto the review responses!**

 **Waves-of-Writing: Thank you so much! I liked the 8th chapter too. :)**

 **booksaremylife: You just have the best reviews. :) Thank you so much! And honestly, I forget about my chapters too, so it's no wonder that you missed the last update.**

 **DustBunnyFromTheLostCities: Aww, thank you! Don't worry, Truth or Dare is (probably) coming up in the next chapter.**

After they were done setting up their sleeping gear in Alvar's now-unused room, the gang took a moment to survey their work. The sleeping bags were arranged in a circle order, going clockwise from Biana, Linh, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, and then Tam.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Fitz, ever the hospitable host.

"Well, we could play Tru-" Keefe was interrupted by Biana.

"NO! You guys said I could do makeovers! Remember?" asked Biana. Seeing that there was no escape, the gang glumly agreed to makeovers.

"Yay! So, who wants to go first?" Biana asked excitedly.

After a minute of silence, Biana groaned. "Come on! Fine, I'll chose. Sophie, what about you?" Sophie opened her mouth to argue this 'unfair' turn of events, but at one look from Biana, decided it was useless to argue. Biana squealed happily. "Okay, let's go to my room. Linh, you come too. Everyone else, stay here. I want the final result to be a surprise." Biana half-dragged Sophie to her room, where she sat on a cushioned bench in front of Biana's vanity. Linh plopped onto a beanbag chair next to Sophie.

"Okay, so what color do you want your hair?"

"I actually like my hair the way it is-"

"I do too. So, just curling then?"

"Um, okay."

"Great!"

Biana grabbed a shimmery bottle from her collection on the shelves around the mirror. "Drink," she ordered Sophie. Sophie obediently gulped down the contents. Immediately after drinking the elixir, her hair curled into perfect spirals.

"Whoa. That's cool," Sophie exclaimed to Biana.

"I know, right?" Biana replied. "Now, do you want your hair up or down?"

"Um, down please."  
"Aww, couldn't I put up a little?"

"Fine." It was impossible to argue with Biana.

"Thanks!"

Biana separated a small section of Sophie's hair on the right side, and began twisting it, adding more hair along the way.

"What are you doing?" asked Sophie.

"Oh, it's like a French braid, except instead of a braid, it's a twist." Biana replied.

Soon, she finished with Sophie's hair, and pinned the end with a clip. Looking in the mirror, Sophie admired Biana's handiwork. Turning her head to see the clasp, she saw that it was white gold, with swirls of silver. At the end of each swirl was a red bead, which glittered in the light.

"The clasp is so pretty!" Linh exclaimed.

Thanks," Biana said, happy she liked it.

"Now, can I do your makeup?"

"Sure," Sophie said, pretty much giving up the idea of stopping Biana from giving her a full-blown makeover.

Sophie chose a shimmery pink lipstick, and after much nagging from Biana, agreed to let her do her eyes. The gold and brown chosen for eyeshadow did the job wonderfully, and after a thin line of eyeliner was applied, Sophie pronounced her eyes done. Biana, however, disagreed.

"You still need mascara," she argued.

"No. No mascara," Sophie stubbornly refused, but caved when Linh joined the argument, siding with Biana.

"Oh, fine. You win," Sophie said.

After Sophie did her mascara and blush-Biana insisted, even though Sophie would be blushing enough for all three of them-Biana announced her makeup done.

"Now, let's pick a dress," she said.

Sophie groaned. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled.

Rifling through her closet, Biana pulled out a short, sparkly, pink dress. It was strapless, with ruffles and a low neckline.

"No," Sophie said.

"I know, I know. I wanted to see your reaction," Biana said. "Here, try this one."

She pulled out a dress from her walk-in closet.

"I love it!" Sophie exclaimed.

The dress was simple, red, and knee length. Along the waistline was a silvery pin, which glittered in the light. When she tried it on, she found it fit perfectly.

Biana exclaimed, "Yes! Now, I'm convinced. Red is definitely your color.

Sophie smiled. "Thanks. Now, let's do your hair and makeup. Sit on the bench."

Biana sat, and Sophie fumbled with her hair for a moment. Realizing Sophie had no idea how to do hair, Linh motioned for Sophie to step over. Sophie sighed in relief, glad that she didn't have to do some fancy up-do on Biana's hair. "Oh, thank you Linh, but I think I'll just curl my hair today." Drinking the curling elixir, Biana's hair curled into a darker, longer version of Sophie's hair. "Hmm. I think I'll choose this lipstick," Biana said. "And maybe this eyeshadow, and eyeliner and mascara." Biana held up a reddish-pink lipstick, pinkish-gold eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. Applying the lipstick, she grabbed a brush and held it out to Sophie. "You know how to do eyeshadow, right?" she asked.

"Um, kind of," Sophie said. Taking the brush, she instructed Biana to close her eyes, which the girl did. Sophie began to brush the eyeshadow on. A minute later, it was done. "Ooh, this turned out really well!" Sophie said, beaming. Biana looked at Linh, who was trying not to laugh. Taking a deep breath, she looked in the mirror. The 'work of art' created by Sophie was...not very good, to say the least. Biana smiled tentatively.

"Um, good job, Sophie," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Can I, um, fix it a little?"

Sophie frowned, realizing how Biana's eyeshadow really looked. "Okay. I guess I need some more practice," she said.

Biana smiled. "It's okay. Even I was terrible at makeup when I first put some on."

Taking the brush, Biana expertly blended the different colors, darkening some parts and lightening others. Sophie watched in fascination as Biana transformed what used to be a mess of colors into a work of art. "There," Biana declared. "Done. Now, let's find you a dress."

The girls headed towards the closet, where Biana remembered something. "Wait! My mom and I went to Atlantis the other day, and we found this dress that I LOVE! It's over here." She dashed over to her bedside, where she pulled the dress out of the box it was in.

When Biana tried it on, Linh squealed. "Yes! That is definitely the dress for you," she said. The clothing in question was a mid-thigh, purple, sparkly dress. The top was sparkly, with chiffon ruffles sewn to the straps. Along the bottom, the purple tulle over the under slip ended a few inches below the hem.

Sophie smiled. "Well, now Biana and I are ready, so it's your turn, Linh. How do you want your hair?"

Linh laughed, surprised that Sophie was actually somewhat excited about makeovers. "Well, I think I'll let Biana choose."

"Oh, I don't know. Give me time to think," Biana said.

"Okay, then let's go pick your dress," Sophie urged Linh.

The two girls walked over to the closet, leaving Biana to think. Pushing Biana's collection of frilly dresses, they found a dress that seemed flawless. "Perfect!" Sophie declared. "Now, go try it on."

Linh complied obediently, slipping the dress over her head. It was beautiful, periwinkle, floor-length, and chiffon. The dress had two layers-the dress itself, and a second layer, cut diagonally, that ended from mid-thigh to knee length. Above the skirt was a sash, which swirled into a flower at the left side. "Let's go show Biana," Linh said excitedly. She dashed over to the girl, and said, "Look at the dress I found!"

Biana said, "Wow! It looks great on you, Linh!"

Sophie nodded. "I agree," she said.

Linh grinned. "Thanks," she said. "Now, have you figured out what hairstyle you want to do on me yet?"

Biana shook her head, then sat upright with a sudden burst of inspiration.

"I should totally do a rose bun on you," she said.

"Huh? What's that?" Linh said, confused.

"Let me just show you," Biana said. "First, brush your hair."

She handed Linh a hair brush. Linh brushed her hair several times, then gave it back to Biana. Sophie watched in amazement while Biana intricately twisted Linh's hair into a shape that resembled a rose.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Thanks," said Biana. "Now, let's do your makeup."

Linh smiled. "Okay," she said.

She selected a darker pink lipstick, blue-grey eyeshadow, and black eyeliner and mascara. She applied the lipstick, then Biana took the eyeshadow brush. Brushing the eyeshadow on Linh's eyes, she asked Sophie, "So, kind of random, but is my brother a good kisser?"

Sophie flushed, embarrassed, but at Biana's look, sighed and answered, "Well, um, I guess so." At Biana's skeptical gaze, Sophie groaned. "Fine! Yes, he is an amazing kisser. Happy?"

Biana smiled. "Sophie, you're so funny when you get embarrassed. Yeah, I'm good now."

Linh, who had watched the short exchange with fascination, interrupted, "Well, since we're on this topic, Biana, is Tam a good kisser?"

Sophie gasped. "Biana! You never told me about this! When did it happen?"

Biana blushed and said to Sophie, "Sorry. It was right before we left your house." She then asked Linh, "How did you know that we-wait a minute, did you 'talk' to Tam just like Fitz did to me?"

Linh smirked smugly. "Yep. Now, answer the question."

Biana answered, "Yes."

Linh pressed, "Yes what?"

Biana groaned. "Yes, Tam is a good kisser. Why did you want to know?"

Linh smirked. "I need all the potentially embarrassing material I can get," she said.

Biana rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Let's just go downstairs. We're all ready, right?"

Both Sophie and Linh nodded. Biana opened the door, and stepped out. They walked down the hall, and, with the exception of Sophie, stepped gracefully down the stairs. Fitz, Dex, Keefe, and Tam had been talking amongst themselves, but all conversation ceased to exist when the girls stepped into the room. All the boys' jaws dropped simultaneously. Fitz, still stunned, walked over to Sophie.

"Wow. You look….amazing," he said in wonder.

Blushing furiously, Sophie replied, "Oh, um, thanks. Biana did a really good job."

Fitz smiled. "She sure did."

Biana, watching the couple, winked at Sophie. Still red as a tomato, Sophie smiled confusedly back. Biana laughed inwardly at Sophie's obvious embarrassment, and grinned at the blonde. Entranced by their silent conversation, Biana was unaware on Tam's presence at her back.

"Um, hi," he said, somewhat awkwardly.

Biana whirled around at the sound of his voice. "Hi," she said back.

They stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, but was actually less than a minute.

"You look beautiful," Tam said suddenly.

Biana blushed-a rare occurrence-and replied, somewhat shyly, "Thank you."

They stood in silence once again, neither of them knowing what to say.

Unexpectedly, Biana broke the silence. "I don't want it to be awkward between us, Tam," she said softly.

"Me neither," he replied, equally as quiet.

"Good, because I need to tell you something," Biana said.

"Okay," Tam answered.

"So, remember when I said that when my parents allow me to date, I'd pick you?" Biana asked.

"Um, yes," Tam replied, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, a couple days ago, me and my family went over to Havenfield for dinner, and Sophie and Fitz announced, um, what had happened between them. Long story short, our parents told them that they could date, and they kind of also maybe told me I could too if they knew and approved of the guy," she said, with the last part coming out very rushed.


	10. Chapter 10: Talking, and Truth or Dare

**And...I'm back after, oh, 13 days! Yay, I updated before the 2 week mark! Yes, I know I posted this a few hours ago, but then I realized I forgot to do review responses. I looked, and it had all been transformed into code. Ugh. Thankfully, I had it stored on Google Docs, so no worries there. Now, to do what I came to do: review responses-oh wait, only one review. Make that review response.**

 **booksaremylife: And...you get the cookie for being the one and only reviewer! I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but otherwise the chapter wouldn't have matched the length of all the others! Thank you so much! You are so nice. And in comparison to what I do when I'm talking about a Keeper book-(generally Nightfall)-that was not rambling at all. :) Oh, here's the cookie: (::)**

Tam stood stone still for a moment, not really taking in all that Biana had said.

"Wait, what?" he said.

Biana sighed, but repeated herself nonetheless. "I said, my parents gave me permission to date."

Tam's jaw dropped. "Whoa. So, you can date anyone?"

Biana shrugged. "Well, yeah, but they have to know and approve of the guy."

Tam smiled. "Well, my parents don't really get to stop those sort of things, so I guess I'm allowed to as well, if I find the right girl…."

Biana smirked. "Do you have one in mind?" she said, playing along.

"Maybe, and maybe not. You'll have to guess," Tam said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, fine. Does she have blonde hair, red, black, or brown?"

"Oh, darker brown."

"Hmm...dark blue eyes, or light blue eyes?"

"Oh, in the middle, I would say."

"Is she at Foxfire, or Exillium?"

"Both, but currently she's at Foxfire."

"Oh, darn. That rules out Marella. Give me a hint."

"Okay, but then you only get one more guess. The hint is: she is someone you know well. She's also here," he said, inching closer and closer with every word."

"Is she…me?" Biana asked tilting her head up.

"Yes," Tam replied, just before he leaned down and kissed her.

There was no denying that this was not Biana's first kiss by far, but it was definitely the best. The girl sighed, pulling Tam closer to her and opening her mouth a little. They kissed for a minute or two, then broke apart, breathless.

"Wow. That was...amazing," Tam said.

Biana grinned. "It was, but I think we can do better," she teased.

Tam looked suspiciously at her. "Is that a challenge?"

Biana smirked. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Tam started kissing Biana again.

* * *

Keefe, Dex, and Linh stood awkwardly in one of the two unoccupied corners of the room. No one said anything, until Keefe, realizing that the nonexistent conversation would never have any actual talking in it unless he left.

"Um, be back soon. I have to pee," he said.

"Ew, gross," Dex said, not-so-mildly repulsed.

"Yeah, TMI," Linh said.

Keefe shrugged nonchalantly. "What? Everyone does it."

Dex and Linh glanced at each other with similar expressions of disgust on their faces. Keefe walked away, saying over his shoulder, "Well, you can't deny it, can you?" He was out the door before either of them could reply.

Dex and Linh looked at each other.

"So...hi?" Linh said, trying to spark conversation.

"Hi. Um, you look really nice," Dex replied.

Linh blushed. "Thanks."

They stood, neither knowing what to do, both waiting for the other person to break the silence. Finally, Linh stepped up to the job. "So, um, what do you want to do?" Dex looked around. Finishing Truth or Dare was out of the question at the moment, since Sophie and Fitz were busy...doing stuff.

Dex cringed, seeing his cousin and his old rival together, and quickly turned away. Tam and Biana were still kissing, if you could call it that.

"Um, I don't know. You?"

"I don't know either," Linh said.

They stood there for forty-six seconds, then, as if they had the same thought, leaned forward and gently kissed each other. As the kiss was escalating, Dex pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry, Linh, but I can't do this. I know you're not over Fitz, and I'm definitely not over Sophie yet. It isn't fair to you, or to me," he said.

Linh nodded in agreement, trying (and failing) to ignore the huge rush of emotion she has felt at the kiss.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can we just...forget this or something?"

"Okay. I don't want it weird between us. And I'm definitely at fault too."

As he finished saying this, Sophie and Fitz came up to them, breathless and looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to ditch you guys, but SOMEONE couldn't control himself," Sophie said, pretending to glare at Fitz.

"Oh, it's totally fine. You didn't ditch us, we all just kinda separated. Oh, look, there's Biana and Tam," Linh said, gesturing to the couple, who looked like they had just run a marathon.

Fitz's eyes twinkled. "I told you! I knew Biana would go to him first thing when I overheard my parents telling her she could date. Come on, pay up," Fitz said triumphantly.

Sophie grumbled. "Ugh, Biana, couldn't you have waited a day or two?"

Biana, realizing what the pair had been up to, asked, " Did you guys bet on when we would get together?"

"Of course we did," Fitz said. "And thanks, sis. Now, because of you, Sophie has to wear a dress on our date-"

"WHOA WAIT A SECOND YOU GUYS ARE GOING IN A DATE YAY SOPHIE HOW DID HE ASK AND CAN I PICK YOUR DRESS?!" Biana exclaimed in one big jumbled mess.

Looking very overwhelmed, Sophie tried the best she could to answer Biana's questions. "Wow, slow down a little, 'kay Biana?" she said. "Yes, you can pick my dress, but it can't be TOO sparkly and frilly and girly. And he never really asked, but-"

Biana interrupted once again. "Wait, he never asked? Fitz, you know better than that!" she said, turning a glare in his direction.

Fitz held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I forgot! Sorry, Sophie. I should have asked you."

Sophie smiled rather confusedly. "Um, it's okay," she said.

Biana groaned. "You're supposed to ask her now, not just apologize!"

Fitz sighed. "I was getting to that," he said.

Turning to Sophie, he said, "So, will you go out with me, say this weekend?"

Sophie smiled. "Of course," she said.

Biana cheered. "Yay!" she said. "Now that that's out of the way, let's finish Truth or Dare," she said to Tam, Linh, Dex, and Keefe, who had just returned from the restroom.

Everyone walked into Alvar's room to begin Truth or Dare.

"Okay, same rules as last time. "If you refuse a truth, then you have to dye your hair. You must dye it the color that the specific person chooses."If you refuse a dare, you have to either roll in alicorn poop or let me give you a makeover. There is no asking the person who just asked you. Now, I was the last person to be dared, so I'll go first. Keefe, truth or dare?" Biana asked.

Keefe raised his eyebrow. "Dare, duh," he said.

"Okay. I dare you to let me do whatever I want to your hair, and you have to keep it like that till you leave tomorrow. Oh, and you can't hide it, change it in any way, and you have to show everyone I tell you to."

Keefe stared at her, his face shocked. "Wow, Biana! I had no idea you were so evil. Come on, let's get it over with."

Biana led him to the bathroom, part of which counter was filled with Biana's 'beautifying' supplies. He sat on a stool, and, while everyone filed into the bathroom to watch Biana's ingenious dare be performed, the not-so-innocent brunette ran to her room and grabbed several elixirs. She sprinted back to the bathroom with an evil smile. "Drink these," she ordered Keefe, putting all the bottles on the counter.

He complied reluctantly, and bravely turned towards the mirror. Immediately, his face grew very scrunched up, and he blinked back tears of sadness at seeing his hair, which he took immense pride in, ruined. Fitz chuckled. "I never thought I would see the day," he mumbled.

Keefe's hair was dyed bright purple, with random splotches of hot pink providing variety. Some parts had also been corkscrew curled, and parts were spiked up. The result: boring, flat hair with random little pieces of hair sticking out, both spiked and curled. Keefe turned around to show his audience the full effect of Biana's new hairdo.

They all burst out laughing. Keefe grumbled. "Let's just go back to the game, he said. They all ran back to Alvar's room, everyone sitting on their respective sleeping bags. Keefe looked around to select his target, and his eyes settled on a certain periwinkle-eyed boy.

"Dex, truth or dare?"

Dex contemplated his decision for a moment, then replied, "Well, normally I would never choose to do a dare from you, but you're probably expecting that, so….dare!"

Keefe pouted. "Darn. you ruined my plan. Ugh. Your dare is: go to Slurps and Burps with us, and make the worst elixir you can think of. Then, drink it."

Dex shook his head. "Uh, no way. Sophie, take us to Havenfield. I'll roll in Silveny's old poop."

Sophie smiled evilly. "Sure." She held up her home crystal and light-leaped all of them to Havenfield, right outside Silveny's old enclosure. Keefe smirked, remembering when he had to roll in the piles of poop just like Dex was about to do. Dex took a deep breath, then stepped inside the stall. He gingerly got on his hands and knees, then dropped himself, rolling around in the poop. When he had smeared the smelly substance all over most of his body, he got up and walked out.

"I need a shower," he said.

Everyone plugged their noses. "Yeah, you do," Tam said. "You stink."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Sophie said jokingly.

"I think I've had enough of truth or Dare for now," Biana said.

"Come on," Tam said. "Fitz, leap us back"

The teal-eyed boy complied, leaping the gang back to Everglen, where Dex promptly ran up the stairs to the bathroom, where he took a shower. "Well, at least he wasn't as fussy as SOMEONE while he was rolling in the poop," Tam said, looking accusingly at Keefe.

"Hey, I have to protect The Hair," he said, looking insulted.

Sophie sighed. "Really?" she said.


	11. Chapter 11: Hide-and-go Seek

**Super super sorry for the long wait! I had writer's block and a lack of motivation to write. However, since school has started, updates will be less frequent, though *not* as long as the wait for this, (like every 3-4 weeks). Sorry. Thank you, TEAM SOPHIE and twinkletoestbh for beta-ing! Anyhow, review responses!**

 **booksaremylife: Whoa. That's more than I could do, if I was you. It is, isn't it! Haha, yeah. (I had fun writing that chapter). It can be peanut butter, if you want!**

 **TheGreatSophieVacker: Thank you! I totally agree.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yes, thank you once again for beta-ing all my chapters since...chapter 1!**

Just then, Dex returned from the shower, interrupting their friendly bickering. "Oh, hi Dex!" Sophie said. She turned to Biana."So, while Dex was showering, I was thinking that we really need to play hide-and-go-seek since your house is so big," Sophie said.

"What's that?' Tam asked in confusion.

"Well, I haven't played it in forever," Sophie responded, "but everyone except for one person will find a hiding spot and hide in it. The other person-that's the 'seeker' will count to whatever number we give them, and, when the time is up, they will say 'Ready or not, here I come!' and try to find everyone. The last person still hiding is the next seeker. No going into Alden's office, or above the third floor. Hiding outside is off-limits."

"Oh, okay. Who is going to be the seeker?" Tam asked.

Keefe jumped in. "It can't be Fitz or Biana, because they know all the good hiding spots where everyone will go."

Linh raised her hand eagerly. "I'll do it!" she said. "What number do you want me to count to?"

"Three hundred forty-eight!" Keefe said. "That'll make up for the HUGE house you have."

"Fine," Linh said. She started to count. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Everyone ran off in different directions: Dex, to the closet on the 3rd floor; Biana sprinted to her bedroom; Tam half-jogged,half-walked to the kitchen, Keefe strolled leisurely to Fitz's bedroom, only to find the dark-haired boy crouching under his bed. Keefe tsked. "Really, Fitz, I expected better. Under the bed? So cliché. She'll find you in an instant." He walked away, to the bathroom, and hid in the bathtub,

Fitz crept out from under his bed. "Come on, Sophie!" he whispered to the girl hidden in the closet, "You can come out now!"

"Coming!" Sophie whispered back, appearing from the closet. She grabbed Fitz's hand, and dragging Fitz with her, ran to a bathroom different from the one Keefe was hiding in, and locked the door.

"Isn't that cheating?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't say that in the rules, did I?" Sophie said satisfactorily.

"You sneaky little..." Fitz said, laughing.

* * *

"346, 347, 348! Ready or not, here I come!" Linh exclaimed. She bolted up the stairs. I'll start at the top, and work my way down, she thought. She checked the whole 3rd floor, (minus the cleverly hidden closet Dex was squished inside of), and decided to move down. On the second floor, she found Keefe almost immediately.

"Aw, how'd you find me so fast?" he complained good-naturedly.

Linh sighed, partly in relief, because he seemed to not hold any hard feelings towards her because of the….rather awkward conversation a few days earlier. "Uh, maybe because you were just staring at the mirror? Also, why is your hair purple?" she replied.

"Well, I was originally hiding in the bathtub, but then I noticed the GIGANTIC stash of elixirs on the counter. I just HAD to try this one, and voilá: here I am," Keefe answered.

"Enough talking-let's go find the others," Linh said.

They found Tam next, (he was nearly stuck in the tall, empty closet), then, after much searching, found Biana, hidden under her sparkly purple bedskirt. Dex was the next to be discovered, cleverly hidden behind the spare capes kept in the closet. This left only Sophie and Fitz to be found. The entire house was searched, the 5 searching splitting up to cover more area at one time. Every closet was rifled through, every room carefully inspected, till they returned to the main room, almost about to give up, when Biana remembered something.

"You know," she said," there was this one bathroom that had the door locked. Maybe one of them were in there?"

"Good thinking!" Linh said. "Let's go!"

They all rushed to the bathroom Biana pointed out, knocked, and heard Della's voice saying, "Yes? Who is it?"

* * *

"You sneaky little…" said Fitz, laughing. "Come here," he said, pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss. After a moment, they broke apart, breathless. "I love you," Fitz said, smiling down at the pretty blonde.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Just then, they heard a knock on the bathroom door. Thinking fast, Sophie mimicked Della's voice saying, "Yes? Who is it?"

They heard someone sigh outside. It was Biana. "Nothing, mom."Sorry, guys. I thought they were here for sure."

The couple waited until they heard the footsteps fade away. Then, they burst out laughing. "I never knew you could mimick so well!" said Fitz in between laughs.

"Yeah, well those linguistics sessions really paid off," responded Sophie shyly.

"They really did," Fitz answered. "Do you think we're the only ones left?"

"Maybe," said Sophie. "It sure sounded like all of them were out there."

Fitz agreed, then smirked. "Now that they're gone, shall we continue?"

Sophie smiled. "You mean this?" she asked, tilting her head up and kissed him

After roughly 3 minutes, the door unlocked, and Keefe, poking his head in, exclaimed, "Ha! I knew it wasn't Del-WAIT WHAT DID I WALK IN ON EW YOU GUYS-"

Fitz clapped his hand over his best friend's mouth before he could go on.

Biana rolled her eyes. "Cheaters," she said in mock disapproval.

Sophie objected. "I never said no locking doors, did I?" she asked.

"Fine," Biana replied.

"How did you know it was us, anyways?" Sophie asked inquisitively.

"Mom-Della-is gone. She's shopping in Atlantis," answered Biana smugly.

Fitz smacked his head. "Oh yeah! Ugh, I forgot," he said, turning to Sophie. "Sorry," he said.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Alden poked his head in. "Are you guys still up?" he asked. "It's past midnight," he said.

"Seriously?" said Keefe. "Nice!"

The gang decided to get ready for bed and split up to get ready-the girls went to Biana's bedroom, and the boys to Fitz's. After brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas, they gathered in Alvar's room.

"So," said Dex. "What now?"

"Now, we sleep," answered Tam.

"Wait, what? Sleep? You gotta be kidding me," Keefe said.

"No, we're not," answered everyone else.

"You guys are LAME. I mean, who actually sleeps at sleepovers?" Keefe groaned.

Everyone raised their hand. "We do," they said.

After some debating about the benefits of actually SLEEPING at sleepovers, everyone, aside from Keefe, decided to go to bed. Crawling into their respective sleeping bags, they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: In the Morning

Blinking in the light streaming in from the window, Sophie yawned. Reaching over and unlocking her iPod, she saw that the time was 5:49, just past dawn. She reached over and tapped Fitz's shoulder.

"Psst! Wake up, sleepyhead?"

"Ugh, Sophie, go away! I'm still sleeping!"

"Well, if you're sleeping, how can you also be talking?"

"You know what I mean. Now, leave me alone!"

"Okay…." Sophie said. "I guess you won't get any of that mallowmelt I'm going to make…"

Fitz was up in a flash. "Mallowmelt? Where is it? I want some!"

Sophie giggled. "You'll get some, just hold your horses."

Fitz scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What does 'hold your horses' mean?"

"It's a human thing. Now come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

Two hours later, the last batch was done. The couple smelled the aroma of the half-dozen pans of deliciousness cooling on the counter and both of them sighed in anticipation. As they were staring at the pans, a bleary-eyed Keefe trudged down the stairs.

"Ooh, is that mallowmelt? Can I have some?' Not bothering to wait for an answer, Keefe reached for a slice only to find it scorching hot. "Ow!" Keefe cried. "That's still hot!"

Sophie laughed a little. "Yes, Keefe, you can have a piece, but wait for it to cool first."

* * *

A few minutes later, the mallowmelt was cooled. Each of them reaching for a piece, the trio dove in.

"Mmmmm," Sophie said. "I love mallowmelt…"

"So do I," Fitz said. "But you know what I love even more?"

"Um...what?" Sophie asked.

"You!" Fitz replied as he leaned down to peck her cheek.

Keefe gagged. "Where is Dex when I need him? All this Sophitz is killing me!"

Right on cue, they heard someone walking down the stairs. "Hey guys! Wait, is that mallowmelt I see?"

Sophie quickly hid the pans behind her back. "Nope," she replied.

"Then, what's there behind your back?' the periwinkle eyed boy asked.

"Um….nothing?" Sophie answered.

"Just give some to him, Sophie!" Fitz laughed.

Sophie fake pouted. "Okay, fine." She reluctantly handed her cousin a piece.

"Thanks...wait, did you give me the smallest piece?"

"Noooo….fine, take another."

"That's better. Now, where is everyone?"

"Still sleeping, I guess," Keefe replied. "Can we go wake them up? Please?"

The group smiled somewhat evilly. "Yeah….let's do that," Fitz said. They quietly snuck up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Wait here," Dex whispered. "I need to get some water."

They nodded. "Okay,' Sophie whispered back.

While Dex was gone, Sophie turned to Fitz. "Wait, won't the water ruin the sleeping bags?" she asked softly.

"No, elvin sleeping bags are water resistant and dry super quick," he answered.

"Oh, good," she replied.

Within a minute, Dex was back carrying four buckets, each half-full full of ice cold water. Sneaking into the room, they separated to stand at the head of each of the sleeping teens. Fitz was leaning over his sleeping sister (who still looked beautiful even when unconscious), holding a pail of freezing ice water; Sophie stood next to her boyfriend, ready to douse her sleeping friend with her own bucket; Dex crouched beside Linh; and Keefe kneeled next to Tam.

"On three," Keefe whispered. "One, two….three!" All at once, they emptied their respective buckets onto the person in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the formerly sleeping trio screamed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Fitz, Sophie, Dex, and Keefe all doubled over with laughter. "You should see your faces," remarked Keefe in between snorts of laughter.

"Hmph," said Biana. "My hair is all messed up!"

"You look fine, sis," answered Fitz. "Wait, you're still dry!" he remarked to Linh.

"I'm a Hydrokinetic. I don't get wet unless I want to," she replied with a smile.

"She's lying. She just dried herself off super fast," interrupted Tam. "She can't control water that well when asleep."

Linh hmphed. "You always spoil all my fun," she mock pouted, sticking out her lower lip in an attempt of so called "puppy dog eyes."

"It's still really impressive though," added Dex hurriedly, falling for her pleading eyes.

 _EEEEEKKKKK! I ship them super hard,_ transmitted Sophie to Fitz.

 _What does "ship" mean?_ asked Fitz.

 _Oh, it's a human thing. It means that I think that they would be a great couple_ , responded Sophie.

 _Huh, weird_ , Fitz replied.

"So, what are we going to do now? questioned Biana.

"Well, actually, your parents are coming to pick you guys up pretty soon, so you guys need to finish packing," said Della, who appeared out of thin air, startling the whole group.

"Aw, can't they stay longer?" Fitz asked.

"No, sorry," responded Della.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably one of your parents to pick you up," said Della, descending the stairs, walking down the hall, and opening the door.

"Hi, Della! I'm here to pick up Tam, Linh, and Keefe," said Tiergan. "Are they ready?"

"Yes, let me call them down," answered Della. "Linh! Tam! Keefe! Tiergan's here," she shouted.

"Okay! Coming," they heard Linh yell back.

Keefe appeared first, holding his bag in his hand and a piece of mallowmelt in the other.

"Mallowmelt? Can I have some?" asked Tiergan excitedly.

"Sure, let me get the pan," said Sophie.

When she returned, Tiergan snatched a piece of mallowmelt, savoring the delicious slice of dessert in his mouth. "Yum, this is good," he remarked.

"Thanks," said Sophie, just as Linh and Tam came down.

"Okay, thanks Della! Bye!" said Keefe, Linh, and Tam in unison.

"Bye! See you soon!" replied Fitz, Sophie, Biana, and Dex.

Soon, Edaline came to pick Sophie up, thus ending the sleepover.


End file.
